Slade Mathens
Slade Fredrick Mathens (Born October 25th,1985 in Salinas, California) is an American Professional Wrestler currently wrestling for the Professional Wrestling Company known as WWEFE (WWE For Extreme,) where he is a former World Champion. Slade know lives in Los Angeles, California. Career Slade began his wrestling career roughly the same time as fellow Pro Wrestler and child friend Shawn Volk. Slade would end up working alongside Shawn in a few Federations. They often work together to help debut one another when they show up. Both on screen and behind the cameras these two always seem to be able to work with one another with out having to say a thing. They have worked well with each other to the point when ever they feuded with one another. Everyone often thought they actually hated one another. There are times both Slade and Shawn work out storylines for their feud they where given free roam for their feuds. Slade and Shawn have often formed a Team and Faction with their own Brothers (Chad "Bad Lander" Volk and Michael Mathens) they wrestled under the Name of The Renegades. But after awhile when Chad and Michael decided to work more behind the scenes The Renegades become mostly a Tag Team of Slade and Shawn. The Renegades have often been compared to The Refugees from WWEFE at times. PWO Slade joined Shawn in PWO (Phoenix Wrestling Organization) where Both wrestled under different ring names. Shawn went by The Desolater as Slade went by Mr. Rush. Slade’s finisher a Jumping Savate kick which he called the Rush Kick knocked out his opponents in a flash. Slade wore a Crimson Mask almost like the kind luchadors wore with a “Mr. R” on the forehead. Slade won the United Nations Championship and feuded with Shawn for it for awhile until both him and Shawn got traded some time after. WCF Slade went on to work for WCF wrestling under his real name and started to team with Shawn who was wrestling under the ring name Genesis. They formed sometime after the two factions known as Team Extreme and The Apocalypse disbanded. They went on to capture the Tag Belts as The Renegades and going by The Phoenix Renegade and The Dark Renegade. They where to hold the titles for nearly a year, longer then anyone before them. They where to keep those titles until they lost them during a live event. The team disbanded soon after losing the titles when Slade was injured during a rematch for the titles, fracturing his tail bone and right ankle when he fell off a ladder and landed on the entrance ramp. Shortly after recovering from the Injuries Slade went on to wrestling off screen for awhile and soon followed Shawn to WWEFE when both were offered contracts. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) 'Debut, World Title Regin, & Suspension' Unlike Shawn, Slade decided to spend more time wrestling off camera at WWEFE’s wrestling training organization. After about two years Slade was placed on RAW, where he debuted by attacking Shawn who is back wrestling under the name Genesis and winning the ECW World title, in the backstage area of RAW. Genesis and Slade where to feud with each other for a couple months. Both attacking one another on both RAW and ECW. At first Slade seemed to be more dominate, until Genesis started to retaliate hard. Not long after debuting Slade was winning Match after Match and when to the Royal Rumble. Slade lasted longer then anyone did in the Rumble, despite being eliminated. But Slade walked away with a big achievement though noting only lasting longer then anyone as he entered at #9 but also being the 27th out of 30 to be eliminated. But that didn’t seem to hinder Slade. Instead it seemed to impress not only RAW’s new General Manager Devin Jacobs, but Kri s Kutter who offered him his Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match in exchange for Slade joining the Kutter Regime. Slade didn’t hesitate accepting Kutter’s invitation and that night won the Match to go on to the Elimination Chamber at Lockdown: No Way Out. Slade entered the Elimination Chamber along side, Randy Orton, John Cena, Refugee Matt, Beth Phoenix, and the Current World Champion Misery. Slade was considered the dark horse of the match going in, mostly due to the fact he was fresh to WWEFE. But that didn’t stop him as he managed to use the fate of opportunity to claim the World Title from Misery and when on to Wrestlemania. But Slade’s title reign was short lived as he lost the title at Wrestlemania to the winner of the Royal Rumble Dacia Stoker. Slade was then suspended for his actions prior to Wrestlemania. 'In Ring Return and Return to the World Title Scene' But Slade returned the next month at Backlash where he defeated Chris Masters in a No Ring Rope Hardcore Match. The match was made mostly due to Masters comments towards one of Slade’s lady friends Trishelle Jordan. But Slade seemed destined to have unique relationships with woman. As he defeated Shawn Michaels to earn a shot at the New World Champ Ashley Massaro, who had won the title from Dacia Stoker at Backlash making him retire. Slade and Ashley seem to have some kind of love/hate relationship going on as they headed to Judgment Day. Ashley seemed intrigued by Slade which prompted her to watch him face her friend current Intercontinental Champion Eve Torres. Slade was uneventful that night. But the next week would let out his frustrations on Slash as he made him tap out to Slade’s new finisher the Phoenix Cross. Even during one last face to face talk their unique relationship was interesting. The talk lead to a bet between then where the loser had to take the winner out the next night to dinner. Weather it be mind games on either of their parts, Slade gave it his all against Ashley but couldn’t capture the title. But that didn’t slow down Slade as the next night, Slade attacked Cody Rhodes before the match began. But the new Assistant to RAW wouldn’t allow it, so He changed the match to a Hardcore Match. Slade destroyed Cody as he hit move after move. By the end of the match Slade has smashed Cody threw a table off a Ladder with his new finisher a corkscrew 630 senton he calls the Phoenix Dive. Slade would by his time winning match after match, until he was awarded a title shot against Ashley Massaro for the World Title at The Bash. ''' Second World Title Reign, Tag Team Tournament, Fued with Andy Brookes' Slade would hold that title for a few months, successfully defending against Ashley, who later retired after the match. While holding the title for the second time in his short career in WWEFE, Slade would team up with RAW's Newest Superstar, Andy Brookes . The two would unite when Slade had to defend his Title against Eve Torres, who earned a shot at the title after winning the King of the Ring Tournament. Brookes would assist Slade to successfully defend his title against Eve, and forcing her to be sidelined following the match from a brutal attack. This however wouldn't be the last time we see Brookes involved in the World Title Scene as at Unforgiven Brookes would be one of the participants in the Championship Scramble. It seemed Slade would be the first one ever to successfully defend the World Title in the Scramble match. But was suddenly taken away as Brookes would get the last pin fall of the night before the counter reached Zero. However Slade wouldn't take the lose lying down, as a week after losing the belt when he and Brookes advanced in the Tag Team Tournament for a shot at the Unified Tag Titles. Slade would attack his Partner and issue his rematch for at No Mercy. It seemed nearly impossible for Slade and Brookes to work together long enough to even advance in the Tag Tournament as they would take what ever chance they could to hurt the other one before No Mercy. However despite that they still managed to win the Tournament and earn a shot at the Unified Tag Team Championships. But first they had their World Title Match to consider. The two would give it their all in the match. Slade seemed reluctant to lose, until Brookes managed to place the Phoenix in the Perfect Lock (Full Nelson) Slade tried to get out, but couldn't in the end. 'Teaming with Brookes, Bragging Rights' Following their World Title match, the entire WWEFE Universe was questioning if Slade and Brookes could work together and capture the Unified Tag Title at Bragging Rights. So RAW General Manager Neal Cole, decided to test them by placing them in a Tag Team Match on RAW against the seasoned Tag Team the Hardcore Outlaws 2.0, just Twenty-Four hours removed from their epic World Title Match. At first it seemed they wouldn't be able to work together, until the match began when Brookes and Slade hit a double team DDT on Chad Kroeger. The two of them would use some great Team Work to defeat the Hardcore Outlaws. Many now believe that the team of Slade and Brookes may be the ones to finally put an end to the Kutter Regimes great Tag Team Title Reign. Unfortunatly, for the team of Slade and Brookes, Slades decisions would come back to haunt him as during their Tag title bout. Michelle Hullender , looking for retribution for nearly retiring her friend Eve Torres, would distract the Referee long enough for Kelly Oliver to get involved and help the Regime retain their titles. ' Injury, Fued with Blaze, Intercontinental Championship' After Bragging Rights, Michelle Hullender would quickly become a thorn in Slades side. She promised to make him pay for what he did to Eve, reguardless of the fact she was betraying WWE at the time. Slade though openly admitted he felt no remorse for nearly injuring Michelle's friend, Eve Torres. Though they would be confrontational they have never fought in an actual match untl Armageddon, where Slade would team with then Womans Champion, Veronica Diaz to take on Michelle and then Intercontinental Champion, Mathius Stoker. Despite and impressive match, Slade would end up losing the match, suffering injures at the hands of Michelle and being side lined for a couple months. Upon his return, Slade was interupted by Johnny Blaze, and upon the time he opened his mouth, Blaze ended up in a fued with Slade that ended up costing him. Their fued would quickly become centered around the Intercontinental Championship . A title which would end up putting Slade against his former Tag Partner, Andy Brookes. Slade would end up victorious and holding the title, which angered Blaze. Didn't help that everytime they fought for it, Blaze would lose each and every single time, and getting beaten bad for it, so much that Blaze was side lined for a month. 'Lethal Outlaws, Injury, Move to Smackdown' Slade would continue to domainate over Blaze, even picking up a new Tag Partner along the way, Bad Lander. The two would soon be known as the Lethal Outlaws. Together they proved a real hassle for Blaze, until Extreme Rules, where Blaze would call upon and old Friend of his and the Lethal Outlaws, Genesis. With Genesis help Blaze took down Slade and Lander, however Slade would remain Intercontinental Champion until a run in with an old Enemy, Michelle Hullender. Michelle would once again injure Slade and take his title from him, putting Slade on the side lines for a while. Until following several bizzare attacks on WWE Personal, Slade would return to the WWE, this time however as part of the Blue Brand. Slade would begin to take foot hold on Smackdown, nearly winning the Rumble, until just giving up and leaving after making it to the final 3, until again his past comes back as a group of WWE Personal wearing masks would assault Slade in the back. After that, Slade would begin to act, stranger then normal. Even going as far as to assist WWE Superstar, Viper, handle Chris Robertson and his milita. After joining that, Slade would also get to know and bubbly personalty of the WWE, Kayley Rose Hale. After joining forces though Viper would disappear and leave Slade and Kayley to fend for themselves. With Viper gone, Kayley quickly become a target as she ended up kidnapped by one of Chris Robertsons allies, Jimmy Jacobs. Slade would try to rescue her, but was stoppped during his first attempt. However the self-proclaimed Villian of the WWE, didn't stop and assaulted Jacobs the following week, rescuing Kayley in the process. After words Slade has seemed to devoloped an interest in Ms. Hale. However, due to all these events and assaults begain to take it's toll on Slade, even to the point of having to go and see a Therapist. 'Therapy, United States Championship Chase' Follwoing the assault, Slade would begin to visit a Therapist back in LA, which was broadcast on Smackdown for weeks. Each Week we learned some interesting things about Slades up bringing, to the point we learned he was abused psychically and emotionaly as a child. After he stopped going to Therapy, Slade started acting a little more odd, but still seem determined for Gold, which brought him to United States Championship . After a run in with Abilene Keith , the current reigning United States Champiion. Slade would soon face Abilene for the Championship inside a Steel Cage at Lockdown: No Way Out. There Slade would quickly dethrone Abilene with the help of her own Manager, Brooke Tessmacher. 'United States Champion, Face Turn' Even before winning the title Slade acted strange, but upon winning it, Slade started acting even stranger. Acting almost Goofy like, dressing up in costumes and annoying people with gags and pranks. Getting on the nerves of several Superstars and Divas, such as Kayley Hale, Allison Hoffman , Nero , Andy Brookes, just to name a few. Slade would continue to goof around, staying out of the ring for a few weeks, supposedly to recover after a minor injury which he suffered during a live event weeks prior to the winning the United States Title. Which kept him from competing at Wrestlemania, but that didn't keep the now Goofball Champion from appearing, as he had a run in with someone as goofy as him, NXT Diva Emma. Emma didn't seem to mind Slades gooofball antics. Instead she seemed to enjoy it. The encounter however ended interestingly enough with a sudden surprise kiss from Slade. The RAW following Wrestlemania began Slades sudden shift in the eyes of the fans. Slade interrupted an Award Segment hosted by Vince McMahon where he named himself the winner of nearly every Award. Vince McMahon and his new Muscle/Enforcer Lazarus didn't appreciate Slades interruption and acting like a clown. As soon as Lazarus got furious with Slade, Slade decided enough was enough and told Vince what he thought about him, turning Face as he ruined Vince's Award show by announcing the true winners of the awards. Slade quickly made and enemy that night as the following Friday on Smackdown when Vince announced John Bradshaw Layfield as the new Smackdown General Manager, JBL decided to book Slade in a United States Title match the following week. However that didn't seem to damper Slades mood as the same night he had a run in with Emma again. Emma wanted to kow what was up with the kiss and Slade kind of hinted that it was on purposes. The RAW following Slades interruption of Vince's Award show however wasn't a good night for him, as new RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff booked Slade in a Handicap Match against the Nexus. The match barely began as Slade was jumped and beaten down quickly. Following that brawl, Slade headed to NXT where he once again was seen with Emma. Slade was invited to NXT by Emma on Smackdown the following week, and while on NXT Slade and Emma began what some call a Looney Tune Style Realtionship, where they are constantly acting goofy and looney around one another, often pranking each other. Slade however had some serious business to handle as he had JKB Kid to contend with on Smackdown for his United States Title. However, despite an attempt by JBL to ensure Slade would lose the title. Slade was close to retaining when suddenly Lazarus rose up form the mat and pulled the Referee into it, ending the Title Match in a No Contest. Lazarus didn't stop there as the following week, Lazarus would get his chance to dish out some pain onto the United States champion in a tag team match along side WWE Champion, Kelly Oliver and Slades partner, Sold1er. Lazarus used the match to send Slade a Message of what he could expect at Extreme Rules. But before then, Lazarus had one more mind game to play with Slade, using the Pick You Posion challenge Slade had issued, Lazarus sent the returned Reaper after the Goofball Phoenix. However, all of Lazarus mind games proved pointless as when Extreme Rules came, Slade proved to Lazarus that he is not one to take lightly despite his Goofy attitude. In the Clockwork Orange House of Fun match, Slade nearly ended Lazarus carerr as he injured the "Scourge" of Wrestling's left knee so bad that Lazarus was side lined for an unknown amount of time. 'Goofy versus Serious, Feuding with McMahon/Shoya' Following his win at Extreme Rules, Slade headed into Smackdown celebrating. But his celebration was cut short as McMahon had sent out a new challenger for Slade, Shoya Valin, this time though it was for something more then Slades soul, it was for his title. Outside Business Along side working as a Professional Wrestler, Slade also spends sometime (Mostly Via Phone) working for a import/export business that deals with Fine Arts, Wines, Jewelry, and a wide assortments of Antiques. It’s a huge Import/shipping company that ship all over the world. It has warehouses located in Washington, Minnesota, Texas, Rhode Island, Arizona, Florida, New York, Nevada, and California. It’s Main Building/Head Quarters is located in Los Angeles where Slade currently resides. Slade works for the company as it’s Shipping and Advertisement Manager. Which is why you may see a few of the company's commercials appear during RAW. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves''' :* ''The Scorch ''(3/4th turn falling neckbreaker often referred to as a Cutter ) :* Straitjacket Suplex '''(Aztec Suplex/Straitjacket German Suplex with Bridging Pin ) :* ''The Burning Truth (Gator Roll )'' *'''Signature moves :* Punt to the Head :* Burn Cycle (Rolling Cutter) :* Phoenix Dive (Swanton Bomb) :* Burning Impact (Shooting Star Press DDT) :* Mathens Clash (Belly-to-Back Inverted Mat Slam) :* Rivera Cloverleaf :* Bamboozled (ZigZag) *'Quotes' :*Like a Phoenix I will always rise from the Ashes. :*And that is the Burning Truth, of Your Sacred Lie! Championships and accomplishments :*'PWO' :*United Nations Champion (1-Time) :*'WCF' :*WCF Tag Team Champions (1-time w/Genesis) :*'WWE:FE' :*World Heavyweight Champion (2-times) :*Intercontinental Champion (1-time) :*United States Champion (1-time, Current) Category:WWE for Extreme Category:World Heavyweight champions Category:1985 births Category:Wrestlers